


Not Like This

by sadbutcharlie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce doesn't give a f u c k, Crying, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, Feels, Flashbacks, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason todd is sad, Jason's trigger figer, M/M, No Smut, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim feels bad, Vanilla, clean, jason just needs love, kiss and make up, prompt, the creamiest of creamy vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutcharlie/pseuds/sadbutcharlie
Summary: "I knew you'd never trust me."He takes a step back."No one ever does."JayTim





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> "If you can't trust the Red Hood,  
> Scourge of the under world...  
> who can you trust?"  
> -Jason Todd
> 
> Jason's POV

“Hood, no!” I hear Tim scream just before being thrown back by a massive explosion.

 _Well shit,_ I think as I feel the familiar burn of heat blistering through my consciousness.

“Fuck.” I groan out when I see Tim land on the warehouse floor next to me.

Somewhere in my subconscious, I know this could be the dream again. The one where Tim comes and saves me and I never die. The warehouse never falls. We make it out. I make it out. _Is this a dream?_

Everything looks blurry and there’s a ringing in my ears.

Through the chaos in my head, I hear Tim speaking through his coms.

“Red Robin to Batman, Hood is injured. We don’t want him captured. We need an extraction.”

I look down at my hands to see a pair of familiar black gloves.

It’s not a dream.

All of a sudden Tim is vaulting across the warehouse, jumping through the smoke onto what I assume are two of the Scarecrow’s goons.

I hear gun shots and my foggy brain recognizes that I need to _get the hell up_.

I launch off the floor and reach for my guns, only to find my holsters empty.

Pivoting just in time to see a small, bright red body get thrown against the wall by a seemingly invisible force.

I limp over as quickly as possible.

 _Shot. Timmy’s been shot_.

Guilt overwhelms me as I help support his weight so he can stand.

There aren’t any goons left in the warehouse but there’s no doubt in my mind that more will be here soon. Maybe even Scarecrow himself.

As if on cue, five henchmen bust through the door, armed and seemingly _very_ pissed.

_Shit shit shit._

I press my com link. _I’m not gonna let them capture Tim._

                See, the last time Tim was exposed to fear gas, he couldn’t sleep for more than two hours at a time. He would wake up the whole manor, screaming for his parents to let him go. For Tim, the nightmares are always about Janet and Jack Drake. Despite having his name changed to Timothy Drake-Wayne, he can’t shake that _Timothy Jackson_ nightmare. He’s afraid of so much. I can’t watch him go through that again. None of us can.

“Uh, Bats? Yeah. We need you like, now!”

Just as I release my com button, Batman swings in, shattering glass down onto the angry henchmen.

While they’re distracted, I drag Tim and myself behind some metal boxes.

_I hope this shit is bullet proof._

“Red’s been shot, take him firs-” I start to yell once batman has made his way over to us.

“No! No. Take, Hood.” Tim interrupts vehemently, gritting the words out through his teeth.

That’s all it takes, and suddenly I’m being grappled onto the roof by Bruce.

“What the hell was that!? Tim has been fucking shot! What the hell-”

I don’t get a chance to finish my rant as I hear another explosion down below.

Without a word, Batman grapples back down.

 _We’re not done talking about this_ , I think as I make my way to the Batmobile as fast as I can with my injured leg.

Which is surprisingly fast, thanks to Batdad’s training.

The Batmobile door opens and Batman shoves in a barely conscious Tim.

I gather him into my lap so that Batman can get in and then we’re off.

“What the hell was that Bruce!!!”

“Do a wound eval on Tim.”

I know he’s right, so I let it sit for later and begin evaluating my little brother’s injuries.

“He has a bullet wound in his left shoulder, and burns along his left side.”

_My fault._

Bruce simply grunts in acknowledgement as we pull into the Batcave.

~~~~~~~~~

It’s over two hours later when Tim is finally patched up and regaining consciousness.

Bruce went to shower, being the only one in the manor who hadn’t yet.

“How ya feelin’, Timmy?” I ask as his pale blue eyes blink against the harsh lights in the cave.

“Um, hot? I guess?”

“Haha,  yeah. I’m sure you do Tim-slice.”

Tim groans at my lame joke.

“Fuck you, Jay. I totally saved you from becoming a French fry today.”

 _Speaking of_ , “Yeah, by the way Timmy, what the fuck was that?”

Looking at me incredulously, he feigns innocence.

“What do you mean? What was what? Me saving your ass?”

I give him a blank look,

“No. Why did Bruce bail me out first?”

“Oh. I dunno man. I just didn’t want you to get captured.”

He says, pushing himself up off of the med table.

“Really Tim? You expect me to believe that after everything that you went through with Scarecrow last time?”

Tim flinches at the imposed memory.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Why would you have rather let yourself be captured when you know I don’t care if I’m tortured? I’ve already been to hell, Timmy.”

Tim looks away like he’s considering something drastic, before turning his whole body to face me.

“It wasn’t because you can’t endure the torture…” he fades off.

“Wait. What the? Timmy?” I’m getting a very bad feeling about this.

“It’s just that, you just started working with us again and we can’t be sure that in a situation like that that you would be completely loyal to us.”

He said it so straightforwardly, and yet I can’t comprehend any logical reasoning behind it.

Tears fill my eyes and Timothy makes a move as though to comfort me.

“Fuck you, Tim!”

“Jason-”

“No! I could have expected this from Bruce, I could have even handled it from Dick! But you!? You pretended to trust me! Let me tail you on missions!”

“Jason, It’s not-”, he’s still trying to walk toward me.

I pull out my gun, waving it around madly.

“It’s not what Timothy! It’s not personal!? Because that’s a bunch of bullshit!”

Tim physically recoils as though he’s been burnt. I can’t bring myself to feel remorse.

“Was it not personal when I died!? Or when Bruce told you I couldn’t be saved!?”

He looks at me, tears brimming in his eyes now.

“Jason…” Timmy whispers.

I feel my resolve fizzling.

Slowly, I raise my gun.

“I knew you’d never trust me.”

He takes a step back.

“No one ever does.”

“Jason. Jason, please.”

I look at him.

“You want to think I’ll shoot you? I will. If that’s who you want me to be I can be it. Just say the word. Say the word Timmy and I’ll blow your fucking brain out.”

After a moment, he takes two steps forward, placing his chest flush against the barrel of my 45.

“I don’t want you to be that person anymore Jason. And I know that you’re not. If I thought you would ever hurt me or Bruce or anyone, I never would have let you back out on patrol. Not with us. Not working close.”

I’m crying by this point, my hand shaking as I pull my arm back down.

He captures me in a hug before my crime alley flight response can kick in.

“Not like this.” he whispers, just before reaching up on his tiptoes, and giving my cheek a chaste kiss.

...................................................................................................................................................................

**THE END**


End file.
